Midnight Memories
by Galactic-babyface
Summary: JD has flashbacks of his mother's death and following childhood while being a father to his newborn daughter June. (This is a pure AU that I do not own)
1. It all began

_"Hey Jason I'll be right back okay" ? A young woman with luxurious dark hair reassures a small young boy who looked no older than 6._

 _"Wait mom isn't dad going to take down the building.?!_ The little boy grabs her wrist begging for her not to go. But his mother never wanted to tell him the truth. How could she, looking into his innocent icy blue eyes?

'How selfish am I for doing this'? She thought to herself taking her own life away and leaving her son with a man who she can hardly call her husband. She takes a breath

 _"I'll be back, I promise."_ She says looking back into his big eyes, and walking into the building.

" _I Love you so much Jason"_

 _"O-okay bye mom."_

* * *

As the building collapses, so does the little boy, chaos is ringing into his ears, he also hears his father calling and grabbing onto his arms 

_"JASON GET UP."_

"HUSH JASON"

"Mom was in there what did you do" The child was drowning in his tears, it felt like his heart shattered into a million shards and each one impaled his little body.

 _"She knew what she was doing, it's for the best."_

A man says. Looking at his son with an icy cold stare, like it was his own son's fault.

The background the little boy was in all disappeared, the scenery slowly fades into a white shilouette leaving him with no one but himself.

But that was nowhere near enough to distract him from what he just witnessed. Overwhelmed with his misery he was left there sobbing broken and alone. But soon he is not a 6 year old, he wakes up in a cold sweat in a different room a rather dark room.

It was all coming back to him, it was the middle of the night

'It was just a dream' JD thought to himself laying back into his bed turning over to Veronica. They've been married for two years, after all those years of anguish Veronica was the light of his dark era, and that's why to this day they were married, the  
/escape from his father led to the fact that he's lying here on a king bed smiling at his wife.

"She looks so beautiful when she's in the moonlight like this" He thought to himself.

But the silence dies down as he hears the cries of their infant child, disturbing Veronica from her peaceful rest.

" ugh what time is it." Veronica complained groggily.

"I got her." JD insisted as he climbed out of the bed and into the nursery to his infant daughter.

The baby had the same darker skin tone and blue eyes as her father, but Veronica brown hair sat atop her tiny head.

"Shhh it's okay princess, daddy's here, daddy's got you." JD reassures his daughter cradling her in his arms She was rather tiny, she was only 8 months old, she was in her lavender cat onesie, (made by Martha Dunn stock who is the godmother

btw) JD couldn't help but to look into the child's icy blue eyes, in them, he saw the future, that he was nothing like his father, he saw his child growing up throughout her years, her first steps, her first, words, her first crush, her prom, her  
/wedding, and her first child.

As he lays his sleeping daughter gently back into her bassinet. He goes back into his dream.

"That was weird"

He thought lying back in his bed by his wife's side

Trying to drift back to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** *sigh* that was exhausting AF, but it was fun, I might make another chapter if I have time, I'm in highschool now and my schedule is insanelytight. But fear not for it is my goal to finish this. Until next time hope you enjoyed  
this chapter

I know JD was a psychopath and all but he's irresistible, (JD Fangirls where y'allat lol)

I saw this one fan art of JD and Veronica, they had a child in it and stuff (someone beat me to my own head canon) and I've been discussing my headcanon with my friends, and it happened in this game calledtomodachi life (only they had a son and

I named him Vincent lol)

Love y'all bbys see ya next chapter gtg


	2. Finally feel loved

Christmas was just around the bend and Veronica and JD wanted to spend time with Veronica's parents. Ever since Veronica introduced JD to her parents, they loved him immediately and they treated him like their own son. Finally JD felt like he belonged somewhere despite his past and not to mention him having his own family with his wife and daughter.

So why was he feeling so weird and somewhat depressed?

JD suddenly drowns in his emotional oasis of thoughts and it transforms him back into that 6 year old from his previous dream

it's 5 am so taking a break*

 _"Where's dad?" the 6 year old is wandering around the house looking for his father meeting his mother in the kitchen._

 _"I think he's out at work honey."_

 _"But I can't open my presents without him and I want to open my presents!" The 6 year old whines_

 _"He won't be home for a while buddy, you might as well open then now."_

 _The little boy was disappointed but at least he could open his presents now which made him eager, as he slides on his knees on the carpet slightly burning his knees as he mercilessly shreds the paper wrapping on the presents._

 _He got a few novels and one of those lil boy toys that lil boys played with during the 80's (I dunno if y'all have any ideas plz let me know Lol)_

 _"Mom" Little Jason called out_

 _"What is it sweetie?"_

 _"Why does dad take out buildings."_

 _"*sigh* Because, well, I don't know, but one things for sure, he's insane"_

 _"What does insane mean?"_

 _"Something I don't want you to turn out as, that's for sure."_


End file.
